We propose to significantly upgrade the image display, processing, and data analysis capabilities of The Johns Hopkins Positron Emission Tomography (PET) Facility. This Facility currently serves research involving three Program-Project grants and three individual project grants. These grants include, as investigators, adult and pediatric neurologists, psychiatrists, surgeons, and radiologists from six different departments. Our current image display and analysis capabilities are limited to two DEC PDP 11/60 computers, which are single tasking, limited in abilities, and no longer manufactured or supported. We propose to acquire a dedicated system consisting of five super microcomputers in a networked configuration, with custom software burned in PROMs. As detailed in this application, the proposed system will increase processing throughput, improve data base management, and permit the use of significantly more advanced analysis techniques.